List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 21
Scooper Dooper (The Amanda Show) (40000 points) Positive #Princess Starlight Souper Dooper (The Amanda Show) (40010 points) Positive #Princess Starlight Cooking Mama: Mama Kills Animals (40030 points) Caillou Negative # Plankton5165 ~ You know how much I like this show and character? As much as Reicheru's Espeon likes Brent the employee from Cox's company! You know what he said about his child? Throw it in the garbage! It was pretty bad enough when her Espeon was crying and throwing up when he found it hostage, but now Dick's employee said to him, throw your child in the garbage. NitroG's character elimination is way better! Episode 16 involves the annoying 4-year old, following something delicious! This lunatic also swept every logo on the villainous side in 1997. # Dinh Nguyen ~ Oh sweet mother of Ho Chi Minh does this kid annoy me, he's a bad influence on Annie and I actually don't allow her to watch it, the main character himself is such an annoying little s***. # Sophie the Otter ~ Why in Mayor Jeff did I like this?! Bleh! I'm glad it got the axe! PB&J Otter is so much better! # Samuel the Otter ~ THIS IS FOR BABIES! # Princess Starlight (Another) Kim Kardashian Negative # Dinh Nguyen ~ The word "c***" was made for her, she is the living embodiment of the word c***, she is a w**** with no morals, cries about everything, and she's only famous for her large a** and a sex tape, I feel sorry for everyone that met her, She's a h**, she's so awful, she gives Paris Hilton a run for their money, she is also a horrible mother and a b****. # Cuong Thi ~ Ew, she's disgusting with her implanted a**. # Rachel Jamie-Twigs ~ I hope her a** is explodes, I hope she doesn't live if it does. # Chau Thi ~ I may have been called a w****, a sl**ty Vietnamese b****, but this chick is even worse than me, she deserves to have a knife to her large buttocks, unlike her, my beauty was natural, even though I walked around nude, this was why I was called the "She-Wolf of the VSP" which was Vietnam Protetcion Squad, which is the squad used for Vietnamese members. # Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I may have been known for my buxom and curvy figure, but, I would never imitate the stuff she does, I am famous for directing films, including Night of the Sun) Tómas MacSherry Negative # Samuel the Otter ~ People used to hate me for bullying, but you take it too far! I hope you rot in h***! # Sophie the Otter ~ I thought Walter N. was bad, but you make him look like Jesus Christ! # Mika McDonnelly ~ (Translation: Not even Patrick Pearse or Tom Clarke would of loved to be around you....) # Gadadhara Bobbalu ~ This kid, is a nutcase, he doesn't belong on either side. # Mei Cloud ~ (Translation: Die, slow and painful) # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ If you ever met the 1916 leaders, sunshine, they would of probably been like "holy s***, let's get the f*** away from him....." # Stacie Todaro ~ YOU have absolutely no excuse to hate Britain whatsoever! # Mairead McCreesh ~ You are NOT an a republican like Pearse and Connolly, it's the same old theme since 1916, you treat me like s***, because I was different than you..........You treated me like a Black and Tan! You treated me like I was a witness at Plunkett's wedding, there during his last ten minutes with his bride, and treated me like I was the one that humiliated Clarke and beat him with his friend's cane! # John Jamie ~ F***face with no morals. # Liam O'Hare ~ As far as I'm concerned, you are not a republican, you will never be like James Connolly, Mairead is still terrified of me and my brother because they think we're going to hurt her, I spoke with your ancestors and they are disgusted with you, I never treated Great War soldiers like that! You treated her like how the Brits treated Kilmainham Jail inmates! # Michael McNamara ~ Get a job, Mairead is a true Irish girl, she's half English, but that's not a bad thing, she has showed more republican traits and you ever had! # Tariko Hiwatari-Kirochu ~ If you were ever a Pokémon villain, I think I know who would you be, Ghetsis, Ghetsis is an irredeemable wreck, just like you, unlike you, Ghetsis was badass in his own way. Black Lives Matter and Removal of Confederate Graves Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Do I hate Africans?, no I don't, I hate it when their supporters vandalise Confederate graves, my parents in RL taught me that graves and gravesites must be respected, and vandalising them is a grave sin, they take "Racist" too seriously.... # Cuong Thi ~ D***, what's next, vandalising Vietnamese civillains who died during the American-Vietnamese War memorials, because "They might be Viet Cong" # Maria Tachimi ~ Why would they remove the memorials? I had ancestors on my daddy's side that fought for the Confederates, that's mean. # Joseph McNamara ~ This. This is self-entitlement, removing these memorials will destroy history, BLM shouldn't have to forgive Forrest for the Fort Pillow massacr, but we shouldn't forget him. Rosario Amor Negative # Cuong Thi ~ She thinks she is bisexual, but she ends up as being creepy! # Maria Tachimi ~ Grandpa finds her creepy and weird. # Marie Lara-Rutter ~ What is up with this woman? # Ri Dae-Jung Sylveon Positive # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Sylveon is one of my favourites, despite it's girly design, it reminds me of myself and my RL brother, he sent me a PokeDoll without giving the name of the sender, I was so scared I cried, and what's worse, my mom and him were arguing over the phone, he called me a Special Snowflake, which is a derogatory term used for people on the spectrum, and I was very hurt, he heard me crying over the phone and he apologised. Negative Chuck Berry Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ That guy was amazing! Without him, rock wouldn't get off the ground. May he happily rest in peace.... Negative Mary Jinkers Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Hey! Stop shoving your SJW viewpoints in our faces! I support LGBT and all, but really, I recommend a reality check, for the love of Hoohaw! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Catherine the Spellcaster #Nicole Birou-Jennings #Gemma the Good Witch #Cuong Thi ~ F******k yooooou...... #Ri Dae-Jung ~ (Translation: You are supposed to be against racism, not advocating white racism!) #Jane O'Connel #Ichiro Tachimi #Maria Tachimi ~ She kept crying and whining that Joe's uniform was racist and anti-black even though he made lots of African friends and don't give a s*** on what he wears, Joe doesn't even like white supremacists, he told her the Confederate flag is American history and told her to f*** her safe space and her emotions, I told her that Joe and Mick could wear whatever the h*** they wanted. #Rafael Garcia #Mairead O'Creesh #Toshio Samo #Satoko Samo #Aayliah Aida #Dinh Nguyen ~ You are no feminist #Patrick O'Donnelly ~ So help me God, If I started building Irish peace walls today and didn't stop for the next 10 years, THERE STILL WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH OF THEM TO F***ING PUT YOU THROUGH! #Dmitry Volodin ~ (Translation: She's such a crab, She denied I was tortured because she thinks only female kidnap victims get sexually assaulted and pose for pornographic pictures, she yelled that I was homophobic because I said I hated gay porn, I've seen Captain America XXX: A Gay Porn Parody, I am still stuck with the images of the Winter Soldier f***ing the Captain, That is the most disgusting place to insert your genitals! I don't need this s***! Those images are still in my f***ing head!) #Patrick McCormick ~ Oh, Social Justice Warriors, when I was in University, when that f***ing GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend was run high, I got accused of being a homophobe because I gave honest reasons, some supporters even denied Bucky and Natasha were even a couple in the comics, Annie got the worst of it, some SJWs stole her plush, I actually had to kick and beat them to get it back. #Michael McNamara ~ Rip off my uniform, I bloody dare ya, you yankee b****, ya gonna regret it, ya b****. #Liam O'Hare ~ I admire Jane, she's is a true left-winger, she wants to put aside her differences with the other political side and walk hand-and-hand, she's not asking for special treatment, unlike you, and h***, I admired her rant while defending Arthur, seriously, I'm sure he thought Bloody Sunday was awful. The Problem Solverz Negative # Hiro Shinozawa ~ (Translation: Even with bad eyes without glasses this show hurts my eyes, it gave Huizong a seizure) # Huizong Zhungxi # Sophie the Otter ~ AHHHHHHH!!!! The animation, it burns! # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ It hurts my eyes and I even have myopia in real life, and I heard Mysterious Mr. Enter developed it after watching this. # Cuong Thi ~ I threw up watching this, the colors made my stomach go all funny, and I threw up, unfortunately, There was rodent bones in it. # Rafael Garcia ~ (Translation: I heard some guy needed glasses after watching this) # Princess Starlight Tobias Lax Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ How does sitting on your lazy a** and playing with Mario toys 24/7 contribute to society? IT DOES ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! You're 33 years old, and no wonder why you were arrested twice for failing to pay taxes. I wouldn't really like to pay taxes, but it's an obligation that you must take responsibility in whether you like it or not. Do yourself a favor and ditch those Mario toys and actually get a job at a corporation that interests you! Even Samuel, my male counterpart, is more productive than you, and that's actually saying something! I may be a teenage otter, but I'm pursuing a career on graphic design and/or animation! Why couldn't you pursue one as a teen? What, did you want to graduate to play with toys? If that is the case, than that is INVALID! To make a long story short, just grow up and follow society's directions. #Joseph McNamara ~ You have not f***ing helped me!, You sat on your fat-a** while I was being physically and sexually assaulted, I had my f***ing coat ripped off, exposing my upper body, punched in the face and faceplanted to the f***ing ground! #Maria Tachimi ~ You failed and refused to help a frail-looking and terrified 27-year old man, who was physically and sexually assaulted, while you just stood there. The Emoji Movie Negative # Plankton5165 ~ It's the trending article in the fan feed. Wanna know how much I like it? Reicheru probably likes the vandals from summer 2013 a little more! # Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Glad I never saw that movie # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I never had this much hatred for an upcoming film..... # Sophie the Otter ~ I'll be saving my money for Coco, thank you very much. Judge Rotenberg Center Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This place is the stuff of an autistic person's nightmare, you are shocked and tortured if you got out of line, children and adults even died here, I'd imagine this, if I attended a place like that where they deny you all your special interests and the ones they find "abnormal" in an attempt to make you normal, and force you to be interested in things you don't like, I would have been killed by electrocution if I read an Easter Rising or a WWI book. # Ichiro Tachimi ~ Even though my autism wasn't diagnosed until my 20's, I am terrified of this. # Joseph McNamara ~ This is the Andersonville and Douglas POW camp for autistic children, this isn't a place for children, this is a torture center....... # Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: My mother would try to get out, or die trying, if she attended here, she would try to kill the staff) # Sophie the Otter ~ I'm very thankful that I didn't go there, and probably never will, and that's saying something! If I did, then I'd probably be getting PTSD from all the horrible treatment I would receive. I wouldn't want to get shocked if I made a slip up. Can someone do the world a big favor and shut this place down, please? Rotenberg in the school's title is actually quite fitting, seeing that it is literally "Roten" (pun intended). The Irate Gamer Negative # Sophie the Otter ~ Hoo boy. Trying to cash in on the success of the AVGN since day one, huh? It's like he put each and every review of his together in 20 minutes flat. His comedy style falls flat, relying on forced slapstick and gags that pop out of nowhere. Did I mention that he's working on a History of Video Games project? So far, it suffers from the same issues, and it's blatant that he didn't do critical, and I mean critical research beforehand. For example, in one video focusing on the Atari VCS, he got the console's release date wrong. Believe me, I watched a text commentary series called I Can't Believe It's Not DLAbaoaqu, and DoubleEdgedSword2 did a pretty good job pointing out flaws like that. Irate Gamer, I have something to say to you: If you can't improve at game reviewing, I suggest you go for something else you're good at. Perhaps focus more on and improve your I Rate the '80s series, even if I say that it's no better either. After all, I hope you top yourself big time with a review of the Popples franchise. If it were to exist, I expect tons of effort put into the review with well thought-out jokes and concrete evidence that you indeed did your research. Overall, the Irate Gamer is not the worst game reviewer in the world (Game Dude and PissedOffAngryGamer, anyone?), but he puts in the same amount of effort as a 3rd grader would on his essay. Mario Kart 8: Heroes vs. Villains, 2013 Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ WHAT THE SERIOUS F***?! ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME?! TWITSEPPE TWITARO AND THE FOUNDER OF UMF WON THIS EVENT IN A LANDSLIDE?! HOW THE H***?! Giuseppe should lose, and Ji woong should win, wait a minute, Ji woong wasn't even playing! Triple upside though, I'm glad Twitie Twitaro won nothing in the 2016 team matchup! # Sophie the Otter ~ I hate this battle! Oksana and Giuseppe both won by a landslide! They're the queen and king of making me nauseated! Ugh! They're also both racist! The battles in the other 3 years are even way better! Jerry Lewis Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ Let's face it, folks. Imagine if he never existed at all. Hollywood wouldn't have that much pizzazz in comedy. I love this guy, and I give kudos to his roles in Hollywood, like The Nutty Professor. He has inspired generations of filmmakers, shaping the joy that is comedy blockbusters. It's a big shame that he died, but one thing's for sure, his acting and films will be remembered for years to come. Excellent job, Mr. Lewis, I applaud you for your great efforts in influencing slapstick that everyone can have a good laugh. Negative Video Brínquedo Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ If there's a company that I'm glad is out of business, it's the notorious Video Brínquedo. Basically, it ripped off amazing CGI movies ranging from Ratatouille to Kung Fu Panda. Also, the CGI rip offs here have shoddy, uncanny animation that looked like it was done in Google Sketch. I suppose their budget costs the same as a package of party balloons. I'm wishing for the day that their films are into deep obscurity that more people would recognize Jingaroo (a CGI cartoon I love) than them. In conclusion, this company was a big mistake since establishment. John Markinson Negative #Maria Tachimi ~ I've been liking Marvel since you were in diapers! #Ichiro Tachimi #Mikey Kimmings ~ Sure, I forced Maria to like MLP and Rainbow Brite since '84, but this guy just won't shut up about minorities and females liking Marvel. #Joseph McNamara #Saoirse McNamara #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I can love Loki all I want, and there's nothing you can do to change it!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter ~ When I just got back from Build-a-Bear with my new Rocket Raccoon doll, he snatched it out of my paws and I rebelled at him for such a rude act. There's nothing wrong with girls and minorities liking Marvel. Let's not forget the fact that he refuses to watch any Marvel animated series. So wow, not only is he sexist and racist, but he's a big retro Marvel fanboy. Come on, Mr. Markinson, anything Marvel made in the 2010s can't be that bad! If you had an open mind on the minorities and women, then it'll be easier for you to get the appeal. Bottom line, grow up. It's not the 20th century anymore. #Cuong Thi #Jane O'Connel Fidget Spinners Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ glad I never even had one #Sophie the Otter ~ I never got the appeal of these things. There were claims that they helped those with disabilities focus, but the survey says they did nothing. It appears that this is the most pointless toy I have ever seen, and the hype for them has gone out of control. While I wait for the craze to drop like a fly, I'll be sticking with my Spin Master Popples. At least they're comfortable and can be used in more than one way, obviously. And when the craze ends, I will always enjoy my Popples more. Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media